In a known lamp of this kind (DE 195 47 861), an incandescent lamp is arranged in the housing behind the light disk in a larger chamber and an LED behind a light-conducting element in a smaller chamber. The LED emits towards the light disk. The reflection part is arranged in front of the LED. Hence, the lamp has a corresponding structural depth.